(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic polarity exchange circuit with current detection feedback capabilities.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art polarity exchange circuit exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,579, incorporated by reference herein, the load on one side, when removed, will not disengage the polarity switch. As a result, the polarity switch remains active and, unless the circuit is reset, presents a risk of polarity error when the load is changed back later on.